


Day Off

by ObscureReferens



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Major Spoilers, seriously don't read this until finishing at least chapter 5 and preferably the entire game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReferens/pseuds/ObscureReferens
Summary: Concerned he's been dedicating too much time to his work, Kabbu takes his friend out on the town for some relaxation time. (spoilers for Chapter 5 and beyond)
Relationships: Kabbu & Neo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Day Off

“Is something on your mind, Kabbu?”

“Hmm?” Kabbu blinked, looking up at his friends. The three of them were sitting around the table in their small Ant Kingdom home, enjoying a meal for the evening. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been so distracted. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, you haven’t touched your food at all,” Vi answered, pointing at the full plate of leaf salad sitting in front of the beetle. “Leif keeps eyeing it like he’s gonna steal it.”

“And make no mistake, we definitely will.” Leif added playfully, taking a loud bite of his own salad. “You did look like something’s bothering you, though.”

Kabbu smiled. “Oh, it’s nothing really, I’ve just been thinking a lot lately.” He turned his head down and began to eat. “I appreciate your concern, though!” he said, through a mouthful of leaves.

That wasn’t nearly good enough for Vi. “Whatcha thinking about?” She asked, grinning impishly. “Something embarrassing?”

“Huh? Not at all! You should know me well enough by now to know that I’m NEVER embarrassed!” Kabbu stood up from the table and puffed his chest out courageously. “Though, if you two are really curious, well…” He sat back down, suddenly looking sad. “...Do you think that, now that all this sapling business is done with, Neo will want to stay in the Ant Kingdom much longer?”

“Huh?” Vi said. “Maybe, but it doesn’t matter all that much, does it? Even if he goes back home to Defiant Root, that’s just a short walk away for us thanks to the Queen's tunnels.”

“...Well, I suppose so.” Kabbu replied, continuing to look somewhat deflated. “It was just nice having him so close by, I guess. What if the three of us are too busy with explorer duties to visit the desert too often?”

“With how many secrets may still lie uncovered in the Lost Sands, we doubt we won’t have plenty of excuses to visit Defiant Root.” Leif said, reaching across the table to steal a bite of Kabbu’s still half-finished meal. “Unless we get told to venture off beyond the borders of Bugaria someday, you’ll never be too far from the professor, we think.”

“W-well, that may be true,” Kabbu said. “But still--!”

Leif sighed. “Just ask him out on a date before he heads back, if you’re so worried about not getting to see him.” he said dryly, crunching more leaves inside his mouth. “We don’t see what all the fuss is about.”

Kabbu threw himself back from the table again in shock, visibly blushing through his armoured carapace. “L-LEIF--!”

“What? Have we misread your relationship with Neo?” Leif was as nonchalant as ever. “It’s pretty obvious from how you talk about him that you’re in love.”

“Wait, really?” Vi’s eyebrows raised. “Kabbu and Neo, huh? I never woulda guessed.”

“That’s not surprising.” Leif gave a wry smile. “You don’t exactly strike us as the most emotionally intelligent Bee in the world.”

“Hey, I know some stuff about love!” Vi shouted indignantly. “Like, for instance, um…” she trailed off, clearly deep in thought. “Sometimes, bugs fall in love with each other…?”

“We rest our case.”

“That ain’t fair, you used to be married.” Vi pouted. “Plus, Bees are all siblings, so there’s not exactly a lot of couples running around the Hive.”

“Anyway!” the still-blushing Kabbu interjected. “You have it all wrong, Leif; I don’t...l-love...Neo, I’m just worried about possibly not getting to see my friend as much.”

“Mhmm.” Leif took another bite of Kabbu’s salad, at this point having moved the plate across the table to his spot. “We’re not too sure, since, for example, Maki is your friend too, and you’ve never gone into this sort of funk over the thought of him going off on missions all the time.”

“W-well, that’s--”

“Also, as Vi helpfully pointed out, we should hope we have enough experience in the field to know a crush when we see one.”

Kabbu winced as his blush deepened. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Leif said, with another mischevious smile. “Bugs fall in love all the time, and from how the two of you get along already we’re sure you and Neo would make a fine couple.”

“D-don’t just say things like that…!” Kabbu sputtered bashfully. “...But you are right, Leif. I do, in fact, have feelings for Neo.” he sighed. “He’s just…” In his trademark style, he clenched a fist dramatically and threw his head skyward, looking as though he might cry. “He’s just so kind! And he was always so sweet and caring to me, even when we had only first met! Even in those early days in Defiant Root, I could feel a connection with him I had scarcely felt with another bug before.”

Leif sighed amusedly. If he hadn’t been so dead-set on adventuring, he thought to himself, Kabbu would've made a top-shelf thespian, or at least a mildly entertaining clown. That was part of his charm, though. “You must’ve nurtured these feelings for some time, then.” he said.

“It has been truly agonizing keeping them to myself.” Kabbu replied sadly. “B-but, every time I’ve wanted to say something, I've been overcome with fear!”

“Now that's just ridiculous.” Leif said. “The great hero Kabbu, royal blade of the Ant Queen, slayer of the monster of Wild Swamplands, conqueror of the Wasp King and the Everlasting Sapling, afraid of confessing his love to a measly Moth?” He was being cheeky, obviously, but he was still driving at a sincere argument.

“I can’t swing my horn at feelings, Leif!” Kabbu cried. “Every time I’ve thought about telling Neo how I really feel, my words always get stuck in my throat.”

“Then don’t do that.” Leif had acquired a cup of water somewhere, from which he took a sip. “Love is different for everyone. You don’t need to make a big theatrical declaration to him if it’s too hard to find the words.”

“But I love being theatrical…” Kabbu said quietly to himself as Leif drank his water.

The moth placed his drink on the table before giving his friend a sympathetic look. “What we mean to say is, there’s all sorts of approaches to this sort of thing you can take, you just need to find the one that works for you.”

“Yeah, like,” Vi added. “Sometimes when Jaune was mad about her art or whatever I would run off and get her stuff, like a snack or some new paint, and that usually cheered her up!” She smiled. “And I mean, we’re sisters of course, but maybe in the same way, finding something you can do for Neo that makes him happy will let him know that you love him.”

“How shockingly insightful, Vi.” Leif teased.

“Oh, hush.” Vi was pouting again.

“That does sound like a good idea,” Kabbu said. “but how am I going to find out what makes Neo happy like that?”

“Well…” Vi said. “Why don't you take him out on the town for a day? Maybe go see a performance, hang out at the Termacade for a bit, stuff like that. We all had such a good time at the festival back at the Golden Settlement, so maybe that’ll remind him of that.”

“Another excellent idea, Vi.” Leif added. “Perhaps you’re not as helpless at this as we thought.” He smiled quietly as Vi glared at him.

Kabbu still looked nervous, however. “I’m still not sure...what if things go badly?”

“Kabbu.” Leif had gotten up from the table as well, and moved in to put his hands on Kabbu's shoulder. “Listen to yourself. We’ve never seen you shrink away from anything like this. Not even crossing the swamp.”

“...”

“Neo is your friend. Romance or otherwise, we’re sure he’ll be happy to simply spend time with you.”

“You have a point…” Kabbu sighed, but quickly perked back up again. “No, you’re right, Leif! I have nothing to be afraid of!”

"There's the Kabbu we know." Leif smiled. "You think you're going to go talk with him tomorrow, then?”

“I do!” Kabbu smiled. “Thank you for the advice, it’s really given me the confidence I needed!”

“Anything for a friend.” Leif's gaze drifted towards the table. “Sorry about your food, by the way.”

“Hmm?” Kabbu said, finally looking down to notice what had happened to his salad. “...Oh.”

“We did warn you.”

“It’s alright.” Kabbu replied, though he couldn't help looking dejected. “A small price to pay for such important advice, I suppose.” 

“We’ll buy you two salads if your date with Neo goes well.” Leif gave Kabbu a reassuring tap on the shoulder. “For now let's just get some rest.”

“Good idea, I’m tired.” Vi said with a yawn. “G’night, you two!”

~

“A day off?” Professor Neolith asked. Morning light filtered through the decorative stained glass windows as he and Kabbu stood across from each other in the Ant Kingdom throne room. “What brought this on?”

“W-well…” Kabbu said. “I just thought you had been spending a lot of time in the castle lately. A bit of fresh air would do you some good!” 

“Hmm…” Neo paused thoughtfully. “I have been spending quite a lot of time in the castle, even after the end of all this Sapling business.”

Kabbu looked away self-consciously. “Plus, we haven’t seen much of each other since our days in Defiant Root, so I thought it would be nice to spend some time with my friend.”

“O-oh!” The moth perked up, looking surprised. “I suppose you’re right, aren’t you? The last time we were really together was the Golden Settlement harvest festival.”

“Which was fun!” Kabbu said. “But we were still on a mission at the time, so I thought having a day just to ourselves would be nice.”

Neo smiled. “That does sound nice, actually. I think a bit of fresh air and catching up with a friend would both do me good.” He blinked, sheepishly turning to the large ant seated behind him. “I-if Her Highness allows it, of course.”

“Oh, no need to concern yourself with me.” Queen Elizant said with a graceful wave of her hand. “You may be the royal archaeologist, Professor Neolith, but you are free to come and go as you please, just as my royal blades are. Unless an important matter arises, of course.”

Neo blushed, obviously quite embarrassed. “N-naturally, Your Majesty. It’s just, the royal archive contains such fascinating study material I can’t get my hands on elsewhere-”

“I am merely having some fun, Professor.” A bemused smile was clear on Elizant’s face, even through the concealing mask she wore. “Your passion for research is admirable, but Kabbu is right. It would be good to get your head out of the books for a day.”

“Are you sure it's alright…?” Now it was Kabbu’s turn to be self-conscious. “There may be secrets untold sleeping within Neo’s research, and-”

“Kabbu, we owe Team Snakemouth a greater debt than could ever be repaid for your help in searching for the Everlasting Sapling.” Elizant said, suddenly taking a sterner tone with the pair of bugs. “Take some time off with your friend. The professor’s “secrets untold” can sleep a little longer.”

Kabbu gulped. “O-of course. Thank you, Your Majesty.” He gave a nervous bow out of respect to the queen; even after all they had been through together, he still found himself shrinking in the presence of bug royalty. 

“Think nothing of it. This is the least I can do for the two of you, really.” Elizant said with another gentle smile. “Now, begone from here before you waste any more of this beautiful morning.”

“Y-yes! Thank you, My Queen!” Kabbu barked earnestly, grabbing Neo’s hand and awkwardly scuttling out of the throne room.

Elizant sighed amusedly as she watched them leave. “Such exuberance...he really hasn’t changed, after all this time.” She smiled. “But, I suppose without that distinctive energy, Kabbu wouldn’t be Kabbu.”

~

“You know, we have a day off too. That we could be spending doing anything else.”

“Shh, don’t make yourself stand out more than you have to.”

Vi and Leif sat across from each other at a table at Fry’s eatery, trying their hardest not to be noticed as Leif intently watched Kabbu and Neo chat over breakfast at another table.

“How did I let you talk me into this, anyway? If you’re so intent on stalking those two, don’t drag me into it.” Vi wore her trademark scowl.

“Shh!”

“So, what were the Dead Lands like?” Neo asked, attempting to make small talk as he tucked into a Fry classic -- hearty breakfast. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course. I know the stories, but the researcher in me is still almost jealous I couldn’t see them for myself, despite the danger.”

“Don’t be.” Kabbu said with a shudder, between mouthfuls of his own breakfast. “No amount of research you could’ve done in that place would justify contending with those nightmarish creatures.”

“The Dead Landers, you mean? Mothiva’s raved about them in her tell-all tour around Bugaria, but I still can’t believe monsters like that really exist.”

“They’re real, and they’re truly horrifying.” Kabbu shuddered again. “They aren’t bugs, they’re...something else, something almost evil. I don’t know how the Roaches survived for so long with those beasts always at their doorstep.”

“Not exactly a five-star first date conversation they’re having.” Leif quietly muttered as he observed the two, munching on a bit of food he had gotten for himself.

“Who cares? Neo’s a researcher, of course he’s gonna be curious about that stuff.” Vi replied, mouth full of glazed honey. 

“Heh, I’ll take your word for it, then.” Neo said. “A shame, there are probably some fascinating pieces of history lying in the Giants’ Lair, just waiting to be found and studied.”

“Mmm.” Kabbu took a bite of his breakfast. “Maybe some of the Roaches that came back with us might know enough for you to make a record without needing to face such peril.”

“That would be ideal." Neo sighed wistfully. "If the danger is as great as you say, though, I doubt even most Roaches will know much about the Lair beyond the walls of their village.”

“That's true.” Another bite of Kabbu’s breakfast. “...Say, Neo. I may have asked this in the past, but what made you so interested in archaeology anyway?”

“Well,” Neo swallowed. “it’s just something that’s always fascinated me, really. There’s so much we don’t know about this world we live in, and I’ve always thought looking to the past might provide some of the answers we’re looking for.” He smiled. “Plus, I’m not very strong like you and your explorer friends, so I’ve always felt like research and study are the best ways I can contribute to finding those answers.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest!” Kabbu grinned. “You may be frail, Neo, but you’re one of the most courageous bugs I know. You stood your ground in the face of the Wasp King himself, twice! You would make a fine explorer if you put your mind to it.”

Neo laughed. “I’m flattered, but I think I’m fine with my books for now.” He pushed aside his empty plate and leaned onto the table, winking playfully at Kabbu. “Besides, if I were an explorer, who would become the royal archaeologist in my place?”

“Hmm, good point…” Kabbu said. “I suppose we do have our own talents, after all.”

In the distance, Leif contentedly chewed on his breakfast. Things were off to a good start, he thought to himself.

Neo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair. “You were right, Kabbu," he said. “Getting out of the castle for a bit was a great idea.”

“Yes…” Kabbu mimicked his friend, sighing happily. “What a wonderful breeze there is today.”

“The wind in the desert was never this nice, don’t you think?”

“D-desert!?” Kabbu said with a jolt, nearly falling backwards in the process. “I mean, y-yes! The wind in the desert was always so hot and dry, it was terrible. I don’t know why anyone lives out there on purpose.”

Neo looked confused. “Some bugs prefer the heat, I suppose? What brought that on?”

In the distance, Leif slapped his forehead.

Kabbu paused and took a breath, attempting to regain his composure. “Sorry, that caught me a little off-guard for some reason.” He laughed awkwardly. “D-don’t have too many fond memories of the desert these days, what with the bandits and the giant scorpions attacking Leif and whatnot!”

Neo still looked a bit confused. “Anyway, I think we’re both done eating,” he said, getting up from the table. “Why don’t we go find somewhere else to hang out?”

“Y-yes, let’s.” Kabbu said shakily, now extremely conscious of how strongly he’d reacted to Neo’s comment. Getting up himself, the two turned away to venture off into another corner of the Ant Kingdom.

Leif sighed as he watched the two of them walk off. “This could be rough.”

“You think so?” Vi asked. “I mean it got a little weird at the end there, but Kabbu’s bounced back from worse.”

“Kabbu’s clearly rattled by something.” Leif sighed again. “In hindsight we probably should’ve seen something like this coming.”

“Something like what?” Vi looked confused.

“Never mind for now, they’re getting away.” Leif grabbed Vi and hurried off after the retreating couple.

“Huh-?”

~

Bright lights and loud music were the hallmarks of the Termacade. Most bugs wouldn't consider it an ideal spot for an intimate day off with a friend, but Kabbu relished the chance to quietly clear his head while the noise attracted Neo’s curiousity. 

“You know, it feels like they opened this place ages ago, but I can’t say I've ever been.” Neo said as he and Kabbu stepped inside. “I hear it’s fun, though!”

“It’s a lot of fun!” Kabbu replied, having at this point fully calmed himself down. “Normally, Leif is the one who plays these games when we come here as a team, but I thought it would be fun if we gave them a try.”

“How do they work?” Neo blushed. “I must confess, spending so much time with my head stuck in the past leaves me feeling a bit out of place among all this fancy Termite technology, haha.”

“Well, let’s get you started on this one.” Kabbu led his friend over to the Flower Journey machine. “It only uses one button, so it’s very simple! Tap the button to flap your wings so that you don’t fall, and try not to hit any walls or wasps.”

“Alright! Seems easy enough.” Neo quickly rubbed his hands together as he moved in to begin the game.

“This is demeaning.” Vi said, as she and Leif hid in the bushes behind Fry’s so that they could peer into the Termacade without being seen. “I dunno why you’re so invested in this, Leif, I really am starting to feel like a stalker at this point.”

“We need to see how our advice bears out for Kabbu.” Leif replied. “He’s always helping the two of us out, so we’re making sure we can return the favour.”

“Sure, but what does that have to do with dragging me along with you?”

“What else were you going to do today, sit at home and play with Chompy?”

Vi scowled. He had a point, but there was no way she would dignify him by admitting that. Slow days were often boring, and she had to admit she was also curious how Kabbu’s date would go. “Anyway, it looks like Neo is doing pretty good at that game.”

“Indeed. We may have to compete with him someday, it would be nice if someone could actually challenge our high scores.”

“I wonder if Kabbu is gonna play at all?”

“That would be a treat.” Leif smirked.

“Oh!” Neo exclaimed as his digital bee bounced off of a wall, ending the game. “I lost.”

“That was pretty good for a first try!” Kabbu patted his friend on the shoulder reassuringly. “You may even be able to beat Leif’s high score someday.”

Neo smirked. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be happy with that.”

“Hehe, on the contrary, I think he’d appreciate the challenge! Vi and I aren’t any good at these electronic games.”

“Maybe I could coach you then, if I’m such a natural.”

Kabbu beamed, barely concealing a blush across his face. “Perhaps you could! I’ve heard enough lessons about Bugaria’s history to know well what a good teacher you are.”

Neo laughed. “First an explorer, now a teacher? You should really try uplifting yourself this way sometime, Kabbu.” He smiled warmly at the beetle. “If I were half as talented as you, I’m sure you’d think I was capable of even more.”

Kabbu found it harder to hide his blush from Neo. “D-don’t be so modest, Neo! I could never possess your skill at researching.”

“No, I suppose you’ll just have to settle for being a strong fighter, a brave explorer, one of the heroes who saved Bugaria,” Neo gently clasped Kabbu's hand. “And a dear friend.”

Kabbu gulped, shivering a bit as Neo took his hand. “I think that's something we can both claim for ourselves, at least.”

Tender silence hung in the air between the two, or as much silence as could be expected from the noisy Termacade at least. For a brief moment their eyes met, but they quickly turned away from each other, blushing quietly. Neither bug seemed very eager to release their grip on the other’s hand.

“W-we should probably get going.” Neo said nervously. “Can’t stay in here all day, right?”

“I-indeed.” Kabbu agreed. “Best not to hold up the machines, after all. Let’s give other bugs a chance to play.”

“All the noise is actually starting to get to me, let’s rest by the fountain for a little.”

“G-good idea.”

With a polite wave to the arcade attendant, the two of them slunk out of the arcade and towards the residential area, still nervously gripping each other’s hands.

~

Kabbu and Neo sat quietly on the edge of the fountain, nervously facing away from each other. Neither had said a word since leaving the Termacade, and the splashing of the fountain did little to fill the empty space. They were both still gingerly holding each other’s hand, as if handling something delicate. 

Despite the fear that was tightening around his chest, Kabbu cleared his throat, moving to finally break the silence. “...Neo.” he began. “Do you...that is, now that the quest for the Everlasting Sapling is over, have you thought about returning to Defiant Root?”

“Hmm?” Neo said with a small start, waking from his own bashful haze. “Well...not really, I don’t think. Like I said before the Queen this morning, there’s such a wealth of information in the royal archives that I don’t think I could be happy anywhere else anymore.” He smiled, looking up towards the sky. “My research may yet take me far across Bugaria, but I’ve found good friends and colleagues here in the Ant Kingdom. No matter where the winds of history might take me, I’ll always find my way back here.”

Kabbu gave a small sigh of relief, before a small, pointed question caused his breath to catch in his throat.

“...Why?”

Kabbu sputtered, coughing loudly and finally releasing Neo’s hand to brace himself on the rim of the fountain. “W-well! You see, I was just-”

“Kabbu, is something the matter? You reacted strangely to talking about the desert earlier, too.”

Tense silence occupied the space between the two bugs in that moment. Kabbu desperately looked around, trying to avoid his friend’s concerned gaze, but quickly gave himself up with a deep sigh.

“It’s just…” Kabbu looked to the ground sadly. “...I was afraid that, if you went back home, the two of us might start drifting apart, and it would be sad if we never saw each other.”

“Oh, Kabbu…” Neo smiled, gently touching Kabbu’s arm to reassure him. “That could never happen. We’ve been friends almost since the day you first arrived in Bugaria, I couldn’t dream of losing that now.”

An all-too-familiar shadow of pain crossed Kabbu’s unconvinced face, telling Neo that perhaps there was a deeper reason for his worries. His previous smile faded, and he reaffirmed his grip on the beetle’s shoulder.

“...Did something like this happen to you before?”

Kabbu gave a small, weak chuckle. He should’ve known, his friends know him too well for him to hide these sorts of things from them anymore. “Something like that, yes.” He let out a deep, sad sigh. “...I’ve told you recently about what the journey to these lands was like for me. About...what happened, in the Wild Swamplands.”

Oh, no. Already sensing that a difficult story was forthcoming, Neo moved closer to Kabbu, offering him a hand of support, which he sadly turned away from.

“Before entering the swamp, the three of us broke camp, to prepare for the dangerous crossing.” Kabbu continued. “That night, my friend Bit spoke with me under the stars, about how dear of a friend I was and how it eased his heart to be making this journey with me.” He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. “It was deeply moving and heartfelt, but at the time I was too fearful of the danger before us to think of something to say in response. And then, before I knew it, it was too late for any of that.”

“Kabbu…” Neo whispered sadly. “I-I’m so sorry…”

Kabbu sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye with his free hand. “...The night before last, I had a terrible nightmare.” he said. “That, now that our grand adventure was over, you decided to return to Defiant Root...and that was the last I ever saw of you. Just like Bit, you were gone before I could say the things I needed to tell you.” He dug his grip into the side of the fountain. “That thought has haunted me ever since.”

“Is that why you invited me out today?”

“...It was Leif’s suggestion.” Kabbu sighed. “He said that if I was so worried about you going away, I should spend some time with you, so that we would have some happy times to remember while we were apart.” He turned to look Neo in the eyes. “And he was right! Today has been absolutely wonderful...but, in the back of my mind, that fear is still gnawing away at me.”

“Kabbu…”

Another long pause. The atmosphere had grown so heavy that Neo could feel his own chest tighten with vicarious sadness.

“I just…” Kabbu looked away, blinking back tears once again. “I just don’t want you to leave. That may be selfish of me, but-”

Before he could finish, without saying anything, Neo stood up from the fountain. Finally taking the hand off of his shoulder, he instead moved in to wrap his arms around the beetle in a tight embrace. “I’ll never leave you.” he said softly. “I promise.”

At first, Kabbu was too shocked to react. It only took a couple seconds for his emotions to spill over, however, as he let a quiet sob escape him and vigorously returned Neo’s hug, burying his face in the soft fur around his neck.

The two bugs held each other tightly for what felt to them like an eternity, and yet it was still somehow too soon when Neo pulled himself away, smiling down at his friend. “Feel any better?”

Kabbu gave a weak laugh, and smiled back through the last of his tears. “Much better, yes. ...Thank you for that, Neo.”

“Of course!” After the storm of feelings that had just passed through him, Neo’s smile was like a ray of sunlight to Kabbu. “Don’t ever be afraid to talk with me about things like this, Kabbu. Leif and Vi will tell you the same thing, I’m sure.”

“Oh, no need to worry, they have. Many times, in fact!” Kabbu laughed. “Though, it feels different hearing it from you, Neo. I-in a good way, I mean.”

The two’s eyes met again, though they swiftly turned to look past each other, blushing again.

“Anyway, I think we’ve rested for long enough. Why don’t we see if there’s anything going on at the playhouse at this time of day?”

Neo chuckled. “That sounds like an excellent idea. I’ve heard that Chubee is the star of a wonderful new show right now, but I haven’t made time to go down and see it yet.” He gently extended a hand to Kabbu.

Kabbu grinned, confidently taking Neo’s hand. “Let’s not waste any more time, then!”

From their latest hiding place, Vi wiped a tear from her eye. “Well, that was a heck of a journey.” she said, turning to look at Leif. “Is that what you meant when you said you suspected something was up with Kabbu?”

“Mhmm.” Leif replied. “In retrospect, we really should’ve realized sooner that there was a deeper problem that he was holding close to his chest when he started talking about Neo yesterday, but we’re glad everything worked out in the end.”

“You did him a real favour with that advice yesterday, I think.”

“Mm. Well, Kabbu’s always been there for us in our darkest moments, after all. We consider something like this just paying it forward.”

Vi nodded understandingly. “It’s a shame we won’t be able to talk to him about all this later without giving away that we tailed him through the whole date.” 

Leif shrugged. “We suspect he’ll want to tell us all about it anyway if we just ask him how things went. Kabbu keeps his past bottled up pretty tightly, but once you pop the seal it’s hard to put it back on.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Vi grinned.

Suddenly, the two’s train of thought was interrupted by a troubling conversation between Kabbu and Neo as they walked off towards the square; “Maybe Leif and Vi would like to come and see the play with us.” Neo suggested.

“That would be fun!” Kabbu said. “Let’s go and ask them, our house is right there in the plaza.”

“...Uh-oh.” Leif said.

“That doesn’t sound good!” Vi added. “C’mon, let’s hurry home so we don’t get caught!”

“If we take the long way we can make it look like we just got back from some shopping.” Leif said as the two of them scurried off. “There’s no time to waste!”

~

As his friends quietly rushed beyond his field of view to hide their voyeurism from him, Kabbu briefly paused mid-step and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath of the refreshing breeze and smiled, letting the joy he felt wash over him. 

“...Hey, Kabbu.” Neo said, also coming to a short stop.

“Hmm? Yes, Neo?”

When he turned towards his friend, he noticed the moth was blushing quite vibrantly. It was quite the sight to behold, for one so smitten with him as Kabbu.

“...T-to be honest,” Neo stammered. “My current research has hit a bit of a snag. I think more days like this would be a good opportunity to clear my mind.”

“Well, yes,” Kabbu sounded confused. “The Queen did say, so long as there’s not an emergency you can come and go as you please, so-”

“...More days like this with you, I mean.”

Ah. Now it was Kabbu’s turn to glow red.

“Today has been amazing, despite some uh, setbacks,” Neo said, looking away to try and hide his embarrassment. “And if we could do this more often, it would make me very, very happy.” He sheepishly turned his face to meet Kabbu’s. “...What do you say?”

Kabbu almost didn’t know what to say. For a brief moment, he thought he might’ve lost his ability to speak altogether. After a short but extremely pregnant pause, though, he finally managed to bring himself to speak. “I think that sounds like an incredible idea.” he said. “Being with you like this has also made me happier than I ever thought possible, and I would be overjoyed to continue taking days off with you.”

“Th-then, if it’s all the same to you,” Neo turned about three shades redder, by Kabbu’s count. “W-would it be alright if, instead of “days off”, w-we called them...u-um…” he paused to take several shuddering breaths. “...d-dates?”

Kabbu’s heart stopped. In that moment, it took all he could not to collapse in the middle of the residential area. After what felt to him like years, his senses returned to him and could finally breathe enough to respond.

“...You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you ask that.”

Neo turned to look at Kabbu. He was still redder than a Spicy Bomb, but he now wore the brightest, most joyful smile Kabbu had ever seen in all of their time together. Tears of joy were forming in both of their eyes as they held that gaze for what to them may as well have been the rest of time. Neither of them said anything more, it wasn’t needed at this point.

They each gripped the other’s hand tighter, and together they continued walking off into a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I was doomed when Bug Fables decided to introduce a character as Kabbu's good friend with whom he has a nebulously-defined but strong preexisting relationship, even *before* Kabbu became my favourite character. One of my strongest memories with this game was audibly saying "uh oh" to myself when reading how Kabbu talked about Neo in his tattle during the festival in Chapter 2. I adore this game and hope to write a lot more things for it, so I'm sorry that my first story is self-indulgent overlong gay tripe. I love to eat garbage and sometimes that means making my own food. I hope you understand.


End file.
